Absolutely a normal day at work
by justbeautifulme33
Summary: Clary is a doctor. One day a really familiar man with a golden hair comes to her reception. Things get little heated. What will her husband think of this? AU/AH/ maybe OOC! ONE-SHOT!


**Hi! This is just a one shot! Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal instruments!**

**CPOV**

"Thank you, I'm sure you will be okay real soon with these medicines. Have a good day!" I said smiling to my patient. _Phew. Now lunch. _I looked at my room and a picture of my husband, my long-term best friend and my rock. He was my everything and best father I could ever imagine to my children. In next picture were my two beautiful children. The older, my son Alexander, was 12 back then and looked and still looks just like his father. And the younger one, my daughter Erin, was 10 years old when this picture was taken, is a replica of me. I smiled to those pictures before walking out of my room and locked the door.

I met my other best friend Isabelle Lightwood, yes, she was my sister-in-law. We walked together to our break room. I have always loved working in this hospital as a doctor. I loved helping people, you can say this job is my calling. And I also love the people who is working here. This is like my second family.

The lunch break pasts pretty fast laughing at Isabelle. She's getting married in three months and she has awful stress. I'm her maid of honour, so I guess I should probably stress too but that's really not my thing. I like to think that everything will go better without a huge stress.

I walked to my room again and wash my hands. I clicked my computer into a life again and looked how's my next patient. _Oh, I know this 's been quite long since I've last time seen him._ I looked at the full-length mirror hanging on my wall. I had a black thight knee length skirt and white blouse under the long white doctor's coat. I looked pretty good with my flaming red hair. _Okay, what the hell I'm doing? Trying impress a patient? Definitely not. _

I took a deep breath before opening my door.

"Herondale? Jace Herondale!" I called for my next patient. I saw a man with a golden hair and amber eyes walking towards my room. I kept the door open for him and let him inside.

"Hi, do You remember me? It's been pretty long time we've seen? How have you been? You're married too, right? I heard something like that from Izzy? Is your wife nice? Do you have kids? And maybe the most important question. How can I help you? I can see you have a cold. Your eyes looks like you have a fever and you have also a red nose, which comes with a runny nose" I said looking at him carefully. Beside that redish nose, he was still very handsome. _No, Clary, he's your patient!_

"Hey Clary, of course I remember you! How could I forget? You're as gorgeous as in high school! And I've been alright, thanks for asking. Yes, I'm married. My wife's really beautiful woman and I have two children. And as you said I have a cold. My head aches and my throat hurts. Could you possibly give me some medicines for that? And how are _you_? You're married too, right? And what I've heard from Isabelle you have two childrens as well? How are they? How old are they already?" He asked. He was my first love and first boyfriend. I still hurts to think what separated us. I found him making out with my 'best' friend, or I thought she was.

"Yes, I can give you medicines to that. Could you wait a second, I'll write you a recipe?" I writed his informations to my computer and what I ordered to him. I printed and signed them.

"Okay, now we can talk. Hmm. Oh right, yes I am married too. I love my husband more than anything, though we have rough times too, but I guess every couple have those. And I have two kids indeed. They're 17 and 15 They're really fine thank you. My son, Alexander, is a real american football star in his school. He is so sweet to everyone and he's also a very popular in their school. I'm so happy he looks after his little wilder and stubborn little sister. Yeah, Erin, my daughter is 15 and sometimes she is a real pain in my ass. I mean I love her as much as I love the rest of my family, but she's impossible sometimes. She brings a different boy home every other week. She's just like you. I don't know how that's possible but it is." I said shaking my head.

Jace just laughed " Okay, I guess I should go. It was nice to meet you Clarissa." He winked at me and too my hand and kissed it. I blushed and remembered why I first fell in love with him. Sure, his was a player back then and also oh so arrogant, but that was just part of his charm. He stared at me for a moment and I saw the same in his eyes; he remembered what it felt like, falling in love with me.

He tore his eyes away from me and turned to the door. I couldn't help but stare his ass. It was still as good as a teen ager. I didn't realize he turned around and I was caught from staring.

He walked to me and I looked up at his eyes. He took my hand in his and my heart skipped a few beats.

"Clary, are you happy? Is your husband making you happy?" I didn't trust my voice so I just nodded.

He stepped closer to me and my chest was against his. The look in his eyes was the same as the one he had always as a teen. When he first fell in love with me. He leaned closer and gave a warning with his eyes. He gave me the possibility to pull back. I wasn't sure if I wanted to. And then he was kissing me. At first the kiss was really sweet. But then it turned into a passionate one. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. He lifted me onto a hospital bed I had in my room.

"Jace.. Jace, this is wrong.." I said between his kisses.

"Only if we were caught." And then I lost it. It was just like as teen agers.

He pulled off my coat and blouse. I pulled his t-shirt off and unbuttoned his jeans. Then my skirt was up, the hem on my waist. He took a condom from his wallet and I looked at him raising my eyebrow.

"I have to be prepared." He shrugged and continued kissing my collarbone. I moaned out loud and was happy, not for a first time, that my room was soundproof. He lowered his boxers to his ankles before tearing my lace panties away. He put the condom on his huge cock and pushed into me without warning. I moaned with a pleasure and he grunted. _Oh my god.. I'm really doing this HERE_ I thought before turning the small negative voice inside of my head off.

*******JustLikeIRemembered*******

I pulled my skirt back down and Jace handed me my blouse. He pulled his jeans up and took his t-shirt from the floor.

"I'm sure I will be okay really soon, thanks to you." He kissed me one more time before going out of the door. I sat down and looked at myself in the mirror. My cheeks were red and eyes brighter than normally. _Oh my god, _I thought again. Rest of the day went by fast and finally it was my time to go home. I walked to my Mercedes benz, which I got from my loving husband, as a wedding gift. I drove home and unlocked our front door. I put my keys on the table next to the door and yelled:

"I'm home!"

"Hey mom! Eric's here too!" I heard my son saying.

"Okay! Hi Eric!" I said laughing

"Hello mrs. Lightwood!" he said.

"Please, call me Clary, I feel so old when you call me mrs. Lightwood. And I'm only 37 years old!" I laughed to his face. It was priceless. Yeah, I have to admit, I still enjoy torturing teen agers boys. I know I look pretty young and with their hormones.. Haha, if you know what I mean!

"Alex, do you know where Erin is? Is she again with some boy I haven't met?" I asked looking at my son.

"Oh you haven't heard yet? Erin has had a same boyfriend for like five weeks now. I think she has finally found some one. Like you met dad. Speaking of dad, where is he? Have you seen him today?" He asked while playing some video game with his friend.

"Umm.. No? I mean, no I have not. He's probably on his way home." I said walking away from living room. I could feel my cheeks blush again and I have to lean again the kitchen counter. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I heard my husband opening the front door.

"I'm home!" He yelled

"Hey dad, mom's in the kitchen! She seems weird." Alexander said.

_Oh no.. _

My love walked to the kitchen and pulled me from my waist. He hugged me tightly and I buried my face to his chest. I looked up at his eyes and saw them looking at me.

"How was your day?" He asked kissing my temple.

"It was quite okay." I answered smiling.

"you know I love you, Clary."

"As I love you, Jace." I said giggling. Jace smiled at that.

"I have one guestion. Why did you use your biological parents's last name, instead of your real last name, the one you got from you adoptive parents. Lightwood. That's my name in these days too, you know. It has been since 1996. And it will be until my death. Which is not here for a long time."

"I felt like it. You have to admit that you were surprised, even a little bit, that it was actually me." I just rolled my eyes to him and pulled him into a kiss. He moaned into my mouth and suddenly I heard a groan, not from Jace, but from Alexander.

"Mom! Dad! Please! We can still see you!" We turned to look at those two teen boys. Alex looked at us annoyed but Eric's jaw was on the floor. I looked down at myself and realized blushing that my skirt had rised just under my butt and my blouse was revealing part of my breasts. I pulled Jace in front of me so the boys couldn't see me. I pushed down my skirt and pulled the blouse back up. Jace looked at me the whole time with his eyes shining with lust.

"Right. Are you guys hungry. Okay, no, wait. I know the answer already. You are. Here. Take the money and go out. Eat pizza or something. Don't come back at least in two hours. Here, take these too, go to movie or something. Tell your sister that she's not allowed to come home right now either." Jace said pushing his moneys to the boys.

"Okay, you guys are gross. EWWW!" He yelled as they walked out of the door.

Jace smiled to me mischievously and I was lifted and carried to our bedroom. I just say that we weren't anywhere near done when the boys came back. ***winks***

**Hahaaa! Hey guys! I know I'm not good at writing lemons, so I just let that to someone who really can do that.. :D This idea came to my mind when I was sitting on a boring 'Welcome back to school! Blah, blah blah' thing... Yes.. my school strated again today.. yay... but it's kind of nice to have those routines back... Kind of.. **

**But yes! Pleeeaaaseee! Review, review, review! I don't care if you review is '_I liked it_' or, '_I didn't actually like it, 'cause..._' or ' _I found that xxx line funny_' or ' _I didn't see that coming...' _ or whatever you want to say to me! I know it's hard to think something what the author would like, but I can tell you that I like ALL OF MY REVIEWS! There's no 'wrong' review! I appreciate all of them! **

**So please review! Thank you!**

**ps. Are you guyss excited about the movie?! I am!**

**/justbeautifulme33**


End file.
